Impalement
by Light Of A Fox
Summary: Well,this is a long spanning plot. This is not really an X-over just did not know how to categorize it. I hope to have this going for awhile. F.Y.I.,All my other stories are dead now.


IMPALEMENT

'A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all.'

A figure was seen running through the night. Rain started to fall and lightning started to flash. Heavy breaths were heard only by the running figure.

'The storm is nearing. Death is closer. I have to keep running'

The figure screamed as lightning hit the ground only 20 feet away. It was a notable that the figure was male.

'The flash of life is ending. The vibrant light will be seen.'

He kept on running. He heard each heartbeat.

'I never knew what I had until now. The day of this horrible predicament.'

'The follower has caught up to me!'

'Death has never been so close to me!'

'This pain is growing, my sight is growing brighter and brighter and brighter!'

'My friends and family are faintly heard screaming for me to come back.'

The figure stopped dead as the storm cleared. A sigh of relief was heard. But then a scream of fury was heard as someone came running towards the figure.

'He came for his revenge. The one's who family I had killed.'

'Impalement.'

''ARHHHHHHHHHH!'' The figure screamed as a sword stabbed him through his chest.

''DIE YOU MONSTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THE SIN OF KILLING MY FAMILY!'' The sole survivor yelled.

''You think you can kill me? Akito Marasuda! HA!'' Akito yelled.

Akito cringed as the survivor withdrew the blade. Massive blood poured from Akito's body.

''I have been slain.'' Akito said. ''Though I have not died….yet….we will both die''

''What?''

''Energy Of Marasuda, Tanken' Override 51, Omega's Fury Of The Dark Wings!'' Akito yelled as he charged a ball of energy growing a pair of black wings. ''You will feel my wrath!''

The energy closed in on the survivor. The land decayed and all the trees had died. Building crumbled.

Water evaporated. Lava poured from the ground.

''Dear god. You monster! You killed everybody in this town,didn't you!''

''Well, well, you finally caught on,…Dante''

''How do you know my name,monster!''

''You don't remember? It is me your old best friend….Akito Yorsun..''

''My god…..this is where you disappeared to…..''

''Enough dilly dally! Die, Dante' Lasongo!'' Akitp yelled taking a sword and charging Dante.

'Impalement'

'Impalement'

'Impalement'

The sword stabbed through Dante.

Blood rushed. His body engulfed in flames and hardened into solid rock as the lava covered him and then disappeared completely.

The town turned back to normal and Dante's body somehow ended up in the town's deepest mining area.

10 years later…..

Criminal Record:

Name: Dante Nero

Appearance: Tan skin, crimson eyes, black long spiky hair, black shirt & pants & shoes. Has dark wings.

Age:25

Crimes:

150 murders

200 robberies

100 hostage situations

(Note: This is only the recorded information)

''Impalement Of The Black Wings!'' A voice yelled. A guard flew back and a light engulfed the room.

''Hit the alarm! Dante is escaping. '' A guard yelled.

''You can't stop me now, fools!'' Dante yelled flying for the closing jail gate. ''Once in the courtyard….I'm home free.''

Dante slipped through as soon as the gate closed. He flew into the sky and laughed.

''My reign has only begun…'' Dante laughed flying downwards. ''Who to kill….who to kill….oh a innocent. ''Dante said. He charged up another Impalement attack. ''Impalement Style: Black Ice, Ovveride Wing!'' He yelled as his hand turned into frozen obsidian with an ice covering. A gust of wind picked him up into the air. He came down at blasting speeds and his and impaled the human's skull. The skull's structure collapsed and the human dropped dead. The dead body turned to ice and when it hit the ground it shattered.

The bluest of skies has turned blood red. The people of the past have falled flat dead. You were once a hero to many young ones. Though in the past few years so much has happened and you don't regret. You became so evil no one knew what to say. You took away your loved one's heart. People called you a monster as you laughed in joy. You knew they were scared of you.

If you listened to those walls they would have to tell you what they saw. Death and that paranoid you. You never listened once it spread. The evil killed had killed you. Nothing but an empty shell I ran from you. The real you is trapped inside that heartless shell. All your friends have cried. All your family have died. You never understood my monotone. This hell of a world should just end. I hate it all. This should all just end.

-Impalement

Written by

LightOfAFox

(My new pen name, well soon to be pen name)


End file.
